


Discipline

by ssamandiriel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Facials, Leashes, Nipple Play, Pet Play, Riding, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: Yoosung shares his kinks with you and you're more than happy to indulge with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> request: a secretly sexually kinky yoosung who likes to wear a collar like a puppy and talked dirty to. Nothing super out there. I just picture mc riding on his lap pulling on the front of his collar
> 
> no secret here, Yoosung is kinky as hell
> 
> idk why but for this one i just kinda immediately jumped into the smut without any kinda plot so its just a but shorter this time
> 
> enjoy!

The fake puppy ears nestle against Yoosung’s hair amazingly well; they blend in with his hair color perfectly. 

He sits on the bed completely naked, save for the thick silver ring around the base of his cock, keeping him from cumming and leaving his hardened member an angry looking red. Precum beads at the tip as a soft chuckle leaves your lips. 

In contrast to him, you were still fully clothed. It was just another small way for you to assert your dominance over him. 

You shift your weight from your position on Yoosung's lap, teasingly rubbing your clothed pussy over his aching cock. 

He whines but refuses to move his hips, listening to your earlier words. 

He wasn't allowed to move his hips, he couldn't cum until you had, and he wasn't able to speak until you said it was okay. 

You pull on the leash connected to the light blue collar around his throat and bring him in for a kiss. He sighs in to it and you use the slight opening of his mouth to your advantage by adding your tongue to the mix. 

Your tongue licks at his mouth and Yoosung whines when you bring a hand down to play with his nipples. You pull away from the kiss, a thick string of saliva still connecting you to the boy writhing beneath you.

His lips were slicked with split and puffy from kissing and the sight makes you feel hot. You use it as an excuse to move things forward, and start getting undressed. 

Your breasts were free from the confines of your shirt and Yoosung's mouth waters as he stares at them, face directly in their bra-clad line of sight. 

He looks absolutely desperate as he stares, and that's when you remember you had set up a touch ban, as well. You grin fiendishly as he licks at his lips. 

“Yoosung,” You breathe. The boy looks up at you with wide eyes in response. “Would you like to touch?”

He nods vigorously, the fake ears resting atop his head threatening to fall off. 

“Take my bra off for me,” You say and his hands are at your back immediately. He tugs at the clips securing the material to your body and, after a few seconds of struggling, Yoosung tugs your bra off and tosses it aside. 

His cold hands are right at your breasts, cupping them and rubbing at your nipples. It sends tiny jolts up your spine; the small touches and the coldness to his skin work together to drive you crazy.

He leans forward and brings a pert nipple to his mouth, licking and sucking at the small peak without your permission. You decide to let it go for now as his hand trails up to play with your other nipple. 

You breathing was beginning to become more shallow as he switched which nipple his mouth and hand works on. You decide to call it off, worried what might happen if you let him go too far.

You run a seemingly innocent hand through his hair before you reach the back of it. You tug on the golden locks, hard, until he pulls his mouth away with a whine. 

You quickly try to catch your breath. “I don't believe I remember giving you permission to do that, Yoosung.”

He immediately looks guilty and you can almost imagine the puppy ears resting in his hair flattening against his head with guilt. 

He goes to open his mouth to say something, an apology you assume. You tug at the leash and his mouth snaps shut, eyes going wide. 

“Bad dogs should be punished, shouldn't they?” 

Yoosung gulps.

~

Tears spill down Yoosung's cheeks as you hold the little egg vibrator right against his sensitive slit. He cries out as you turn the intensity of the vibrations up. 

“You brought this upon yourself, Yoosung. Didn't I say you couldn't touch?” 

Yoosung whines, back arching as he tries to get away from the vibrator. 

You tweak and suck at his nipples like he had done to you.

His eyes, shiny with tears, close suddenly as his head falls back against the pillows and his entire body shudders violently. He moans roughly and your eyes immediately shoot down to his cock. 

The head looked even redder than before, but the silver ring was still perfectly in place. 

You falter and break character for a split second. “Did… Did you just have a dry orgasm?” You can't help the surprised laugh that leaves your lips. “Yoosung, you're amazing.”

He keens at the praise and you press a kiss to his forehead. You figure despite him breaking your rules, you should probably call this off now. 

You reach down to take off the metal ring around his still hard cock, but a hand around your wrist stops you in your tracks. You look up to see Yoosung staring at you with wide eyes, pupils still blown out with lust. 

“What is it?” He stays silent and you're confused for a second. “Oh!” You realize. “You can speak now.”

“You haven't cum yet, right? Don't take it off; I want you to be satisfied first.” 

Your face flushes and you look away as you clear your throat. You turn back to him, back in character. “I'll be the one giving orders tonight.”  

You spot his grin before he can manage to cover it.

You let him pull himself up into a sitting position again while you begin to take off the rest of your clothes. You join him on the bed again once you're fully undressed and move to straddle his lap. 

Your pussy is warm and soaking at this point, clit throbbing as your body begs to be filled. 

You rub your lips against Yoosung's aching cock, relishing in the feel of it and the sound the action earns you. 

You lift your hips up and position yourself over Yoosung's dripping cock, before sinking down over him slowly.

Inch by inch, your cunt takes in Yoosung's hardened length. Your toes curl and your hands cling to Yoosung's shoulders. 

He place his hands to your hips tentatively and rests them there fully when you offer up no protest. 

You rest atop Yoosung's hips, giving yourself a few moments to get used to the sudden feeling of being stretched open. You and Yoosung have done this plenty of times before, but never like this. 

Today was much more intense.

You lift your hips up just an inch before falling back down; the two of you both moan at the feeling. 

Yoosung thrusts up into you almost teasingly, scared how you might act. You let out a cry and an encouraging tug at leash. The collar pulls taut against his throat and he leans in for a kiss as his hips snap up. 

You moan into the kiss and Yoosung breaks the touch ban again when one of his hands leave your hips to stroke at your clit. 

A surprised, high pitched noise leaves your lips at the sudden feeling and you greedily roll your hips up against his icy fingers. 

Your movements get faster as your orgasm starts to rear it's head, and Yoosung does his best to match his thrusts with yours.

Your dominant facade starts to crumble. “Mm, Y-Yoosung, gonna cum-!”

Yoosung's touch against your clit becomes stronger and his thrusts pick up pace as he leans forward to mouth at your throat. He calls your name breathlessly. “Cum for me…”

Not one to disappoint, you tighten around Yoosung’s cock as you cum sharply. Your breath leaves you in a stuttered out moan. 

You give yourself a moment to catch your breath and gather yourself before lifting your hips up. Yoosung's cock, now soaked with your juices, slips free. 

You pull the cock ring off and before either of you can say anything, you wrap your lips around him.

He groans so loudly you can't help but smile. You push a strand of your hair behind your ear and get to work. 

It doesn't take much to get Yoosung to cum; all the teasing from earlier had built up and was begging for release.

You pull of with an obscene pop and decide to use your hand to stroke the hardened length. 

“Yoosung,” You whisper sweetly. “Cum on my face.”

Yoosung breathes in sharply, eyes going wide. 

You flinch a little; no warning comes your way before Yoosung was moaning long and low from the back of his throat.He cums sharply, his release streaking your face in warm, white ropes. 

You lick your lips and grin as Yoosung stares at you with a dazed look in his eyes. His spent cock gives an interested twitch.

“Can we go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
